1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof ditch molding structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a roof ditch molding structure in which a roof ditch molding extending in a generally longitudinal direction of a vehicle is fixedly coupled to a body member and form a longitudinal water management channel on a lateral side portion of a roof of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-70840 discloses a roof ditch molding structure in which a roof ditch molding extends in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle in a roof portion and a front pillar portion of the vehicle. In the roof ditch molding structure disclosed in this reference, the roof ditch molding in the roof portion of the vehicle is fixedly coupled to a body panel and a roof panel to form a longitudinal water drainage channel between the roof ditch molding and the roof panel. More specifically, in the roof portion, the roof ditch molding is fixedly coupled to the body panel by a clip that is adhesively coupled to the body panel. On the other hand, the roof ditch molding in the pillar portion is fixedly coupled to a pillar member by a retainer that extends along the pillar member and is fixedly coupled to the pillar member by a plurality of rivets.
The above mentioned reference further discloses the roof ditch molding includes a metal plate and a resin cover that covers an outer surface of the metal plate. The metal plate of the roof ditch molding is formed to have a substantially U-shape transverse cross section with first and second free end extending downwardly. In the roof portion of the vehicle, the first free end of the U-shape metal plate of the roof ditch molding that is adjacent to the roof panel is bended outwardly toward the roof panel to form an L-shape cross section if the first free end. On the other hand, in the pillar portion, the first free end of the U-shape metal plate of the roof ditch molding is arranged to have a straight I-shape cross section that reaches toward a windshield that is mounted on the pillar member. The resin cover of the roof ditch molding includes a lip portion extending from the first free end. In the roof portion, the lip portion of the resin cover abuts against the roof panel so that the lip portion of the resin cover and the L-shape first free end of the metal plate together form a part of the water drainage channel of the roof portion of the vehicle.
In the conventional roof ditch molding structure disclosed in the above mentioned reference, since the metal plate of the roof ditch molding has the first and second free ends extending downwardly, the metal plate is required to be relatively large. Thus, the overall size and weight of the roof ditch molding increase. Moreover, since the shape of the first free end of the metal plate of the roof ditch molding varies in the roof portion and in the pillar portion of the vehicle, an additional process is required to form the first free end of the metal plate in different shapes. Also, since the roof ditch molding is fixedly coupled to the body panel of the vehicle by the clip that is fixedly coupled to both the roof ditch molding and the body panel, the clip cannot be utilized in a different vehicle that uses a different roof ditch molding. Furthermore, since the retainer for supporting the roof ditch molding in the pillar portion is fixedly coupled to the pillar member by the rivets, the risk of water leakage through a roof ditch flange at the portions of the pillar member where the rivets are mounted on is increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved roof ditch molding structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.